A Maldição de Haruno Sakura
by Moon Girl xD
Summary: Em londres criaturas tomam conta de tudo e fazem de todos suas vitimas.Mas como todo misterio,há a chave para tudo,o nome dela é Haruno Sakura. [Itachi s2 Sakura]
1. Uma Surpresa no Distrito Velho

_Nas ruas sombrias de Londres domina o mais absoluto terror..._

_Criaturas sinistras se formam em vários locais do mundo,entre elas a cidade de Londres,a mais castigada de todas..._

_Enquanto elas se manifestam,homens e mulheres com coragem,se concentram na esterminação de tal raça desconhecida os: necroman tes._

_Caçadores de necromantes,estes eram os nomes dados a tais pessoas,nas quais todos dizem que não tem amor a própria vida._

_Então,surge a lenda,do maior caçador de necromantes de todos os tempos..._

_Mas,como tudo acaba..ele morre,e deixa seu filho,Uchiha Itachi continuar seu trabalho._

_E é apartir dai,que nossa história começa._

**Baseada na história de: Chris Wooding.Todos os direitos reservados a ele.**

* * *

A carruagem de aluguel se dirigia em direção ao Distrito Velho.Perto do Tâmisa,o cocheiro já ficava assustado.Só alguem que não amasse sua vida iria ao Distrito Velho aquela hora da noite.Cidade natal das criaturas que aterrorizam a cidades a algum tempo,o Distrito Velho costuma estar vazio,a não ser por prostitutas ou bebados jogados pelas ruas e becos. 

Itachi desceu do dirigivel e pois se a caminhar ouvindo o único som presente ali,a carruagem e seus cavalos partindo.Sem exi tar por algum instante,logo o caçador já estava com uma mão em sua pistola,e outra procurando algo em sua jaqueta.Enfim en controu o que procurava: um píres,de um tamanho de um biscoito.Agachou-se e colocou o píres no chão,pegou um pequeno frasco e derramou sobre o píres.Era um liquido vermelho-escuro.

Quem passasse por perto de Itachi,acharia que estava louco.Um garoto de 17 anos,pálido e muito concentrado estava agachado no meio da rua.Quando de repente,depois de todos aqueles movimentos estranho,surgiu uma espécie de esfera brilhante no ar,des locar-se até um canto do píres e começar a se debater.

Algum instante depois a esfera sumira,deixando estampado no rosto do garoto um pouco de espanto.Itachi sabia que estava perto da presa.Sacou a pistola e começou a caminhar discretamente,para a direção onde a esfera indicara.Itachi pode ouvir o som de um estrondo a poucos metros de onde estava e acelerou o passo.Logo estava correndo.

A neblina atrapalhava um pouco o caçador,mas nada que pudesse prejudicar a caçada ao necromante.Algo se mexia no fim de uma viela,que terminava em uma pequena avenida,aparentemente destruida.Itachi parou,respirou fundo e segurou o mais forte que pode sua arma.Era um lobo.

Muito comum naquele lugar abandonado,os lobos,assim como os necromantes,colocavam medo na população londrina.O animal conti nuou olhando o por mais alguns instantes,e por sorte fugiu.Mais tranquilo,Itachi voltou a pegar o píres e o frasco com o li quido para ver a nova direção do necromante.Sem surpresa alguma,indicava a direção passada,só que estava mais cau tela,o caçador entrou em um beco no qual dava em um velho prédio,que no passado era uma grande"casa" noturna.

Sabia que sua presa estava lá,e começou a sentir algo no estomago.Tentou se acalmar e começou a pensar por onde entrar.Jane las estavam presas por barras de maidera.Antes de entrar na casa,procurou lembrar-se um pouco de sua presa.Era um Bicho-Papão,sem sombra de dúvidas.O sumiço de bebês já era a maior prova.

No prédio destruido haviam três andares estreitos que equivaliam em altura ao prédio velho.A fechadura da porta estava quebr ada e Itachi a empurrou com muito cuidado,para não fazer barulho.Caso a criatura o ouvisse era o fim,Bicho-Papões odiavam lutar e quando se sentiam em perigo,fugiam.Entrou devagar e ficou um pouco parado,para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a falta de luz no local.

A sala em completa desordem,dava um ar de terror ao lugar.Cadáveres de ratos espalhados pelo chão,e restos de cachorro comido s pela metade se espalhavam pelo chão.Ao ver que o bicho-papão nao se encontrava naquela sala,se encaminhou a escada.Itachi subiu as escadas em direção a escuridão do andar de cima.A escuridão ali era ainda maior,e o cheiro de sangue deixou o caçador enjoado.

Uma pancada no teto assustou Itachi,que em um movimento rápido mirou a arma em direção ao som.No andar de cima: lá que estava a sua presa.

Sem fazer qualquer movimento que denunciasse sua presença,Itachi seguiu em direção ao alçapão,com sua arma mirada para a imen sa escuridão.Por um instante,achou ter visto alguma coisa mover-se por ali,mas achou que era alguma brincadeira de sua mente e continuou a subir as escadas,rezando que para a madeira velha segurasse seu peso.

Por pura sorte,ou milagre a velha escada suportou o peso e nem sequer a cabeça para fora do alçapão.Por alguns instantes o medo subiu sua cabeça,e Itachi parou um pouco.Aguardando um ataque por qualquer lado da criatura.Mas nada aconte ceu.Atravessou o comodo todo comido pelo tempo,pulou um cadaver de um rato e constatou que o Bicho-papão não estava mais lá.Mas o que provocara tal barulho?

Procurando por alguma pista da fulga da criatura,encontrou um grande buraco,no qual tinha um "caminho" que ligava para o ter ceiro andar da casa ao lado.

- Ah então é assim que ela faz pra chegar no outro prédio. - Itachi olhou para baixo,ao começar a caminhar e imaginou que estava a alguns metros de distancia do chão,deixando o um pouco com medo.Mas continuou andando.

Em fração de segundos,a criatura foi em direção a Itachi quando ele já estava na metade do caminho.Preocupado em não cair,não conseguiu atirar com rapidez suficiente.Perda de equilibrio.Foi o que sentiu ao se ver preso por apenas uma mão,quase rompera os ligamentos de seu braço,e lutava para conseguir subir novamente.

Quando finalmente conseguiu,o Bicho-papão gritou e sumiu imediatamente da caça deixando o som de seus gritos horriveis no ar.Itachi voltou para o prédio em decomposição.Puxou a segunda arma,já que a primeira teria caido no muita pressa de alcançar a presa,desceu as escadas rolando,já que teria escorregado em um cadaver de cachorro.

Itachi,com seus ouvidos alerta a qualquer barulho diferente,ouviu um grito e logo em seguida sentiu algo atacá-lo por trás.Uma criatura que berrava sem parar,que talvez chegasse a deixar alguem surdo.Gritou de susto e caiu no chão enquanto tentava se livrar da criatura que lhe atacava sem parar.

Conseguiu por fim,imobilizar a criatura.Só que,aquela coisa... não era um Bicho-Papão. - Que espécie de criatura é você? - Perguntou Itachi,claro,sem esperar qualquer resposta daquilo.Parecia uma garota,mas ele era bastante esperto para saber que,no Distrito Velho,não podia-se acreditar em nada.

* * *

E o primeiro capitulo está ai!

Eu só gostaria de deixar avisado uma coisinha - posso?xD -

É que tem uma fic de Inuyasha,que é de autoria de uma moça,que também é basiada nesse livro(A Maldição de Alaizabel Cray) e eu não queria que achassem que eu cupiei a idéia dela,tudo bem?

Bjoo gente!

Reviews plz xD


	2. A Incrivel Yamanaka Ino

* * *

Existiam muitos caçadores de necromantes espalhados pelo mundo,alguns atraídos pela adrenalina de enfrentar tal estranho,out ros atraídos pelo dinheiro.Quase todos tinham uma razão especial,sua própria razão. 

A única razão de que Yamanaka Ino precisava era o fato de que ela era uma pessoa estranha.A cidade aos poucos acordava,Ino passeava de madrugada sozinha por Crofter's Gate.Barraquinhas de mercado começavam a abrir,e os mendigos já estavam em seus postos preferidos de mendigagem.

A casa em que Ino morava junto de Uchiha Itachi ficava sob o olhar da Catedral de São Lucas.Na casa grandiosa,na qual chegava a assustar algumas pessoas graças aos gargulas ali feitos.Abriu a porta e entrou,sentiu um calor agradável o que era sinal qu e Itachi estava em casa - Itachi? - gritou.

- Estou aqui - Respondeu ele na sala de estar.

Ino foi até a sala.A sala era decorada em tons escuros e sombrio.O preto dava um tom de sempre noite,e o vermelho ajudava.A sala tinha apenas uma poltrona e um sofá muito desconfortaveis,uma mesa de jantar ao lado da janela.

Para a surpresa de Ino,havia uma garota totalmente suja e descabelada sentada na poltrona.A garota tinha cabelos longos e ro sados,embaraçados e imundos que grudavam no rosto da garota.Usava um pequeno vestido,de cor vermelha de tecido leve,estava totalmente sujo,assim como a dona,e um pouco rasgado.

Itachi parou de observar a garota,ao ver a colega entrar. - Preciso de ajuda - disse ele.

Yamanaka Ino era uma espécie de conselheira de Itachi.Foi ela,que quando seu pai faleceu,cuidou dele durante esses 10 anos.En sinou a ele tudo o que sabia hoje,muitos truques na caça de necromantes - deis de então são amigos e colegas de "trabalho".

Mas Itachi nem sabia a idade dela.Aparentava uns vinte e poucos anos,mas não dava para ter certeza.Ela era estranha,enquanto todas as mulheres de Londres,se vestiam em suas saias,e era praticamente proibido o uso de calça para as mulheres,ela era con tra lei.E sempre usava uma calça jeans.

- Eu a encontrei no Distrito Velho,enquanto perseguia um Bicho-Papão - Disse Itachi,calmamente - Ela não quer me dizer seu no me.Ahn.. afinal,ela não fala nada.

- Como você se arranhou assim? - Perguntou Ino,ignorando totalmente o que o colega falou.Aproximou-se deste e olhou melhor o arranhão,causado pela garota esticada na poltrona.

- Bem,eu estava caçando o Bicho-Papão,e... - O caçador parou de falar ao ver a cara de preocupada de Ino. - Não foi ele que me atacou... e sim ela,talvez seja meia maluca,não sei.

A garota parecia aterrorizada,de vez em quando levava mecanicamente uma colher de sopa a um pouco de cuidado e medo,  
Ino arrumou algumas mechas do cabelo da garota,enquanto esta nem se mexia.

- Ai ai Itachi... onde é que você encontra essas garotas? - Perguntou Ino com ironia na voz

Itachi sorriu

- Por que?Não gostou dela? -

- Sinceramente Itachi,você poderia ter achado alguém melhor. - Riu - Acho que nunca vai encontrar alguma garota decente caçan do necromantes no Distrito Velho. - Ela está quieta deis de quando você a encontrou?

- Sim - Respondeu Itachi calmo - Quando a encontrei ela estava em transe,parecia um monstro.Acho que se assustou comigo.

- Isso é o que acontece quando alguém te ve.Me conta duma vez o que aconteceu.

E Itachi contou todo o ocorrido,no velho prédio do Distrito Velho.

- Você tem certeza,que,o Bicho-Papão não arranhou ela? - Perguntou Ino

- Sim,e mesmo que tivesse... eu já fui arranhado por um e me curei.Então não surgiria efeito nenhum...

- Estou com fome. - Ino disse,olhando diretamente na sopa de Itachi

- Pode pegar a minha,vou coloca-la para dormir. - Itachi pegou a garota no colo e a levou até o seu quarto.

Este era igual a casa,sombrio.Haviam muitos desenhos de monstros pelas paredes,e o tom esverdiado tentava deixar o quarto me nos sombrio.A cama não era muito grande e estava um pouco desarrumada,mas não impediu que Itachi depositasse a garota nela.Ao lado da cama,tinha uma escrivaninha com algumas gavetas,nas quais Itachi guardava facas e amuletos.

Itachi desceu as escadas se encontrando novamente com Ino.

- Vou ao sanatório do doutor Orochimaru,vou ver se alguma louca fugiu daquele hospicio...

- Descobrirá se sua nova namoradinha é louca... - Ino riu enquanto deixava o colega irritado

- Não queria deixa-la sozinha,pode cuidar dela?

- Só se você me der mais um pouco de sopa - Respondeu Ino

* * *

O sanatório Portgas D. Ace ficava no subúrbio de Londres.Era um prédio amplo,e sem qualquer decoração - Tudo ali parecia duro e sem vida. 

No centro do portão,barras de ferro haviam sido retorcidas nos formatos das letras P e A.Um homem pálido,de aspecto mal-humor ado,perguntou o que o garoto estava querendo ali,e por fim deixou Itachi entrar.

Assim que Itachi desceu da carruagem de aluguel,a porta se abriu e lá estava o doutor Orochimaru.O rosto do médico era de ass ustar.Era muito fino e o nariz pontudo dava apoio a um par de óculos pequenos redondos.

- Ah senhor Uchiha Itachi!Prazer ve-lo denovo aqui em meu trabalho! - Comprimentou o doutor.

Itachi apertou a mão do médico

- Bem,o que lhe trouxe aqui? - Perguntou o médico.Este começou a conduzir Itachi até a sua sala.O aspecto da sala era bom,lim pa e organizada,mas o exagerado branco das paredes não agradava nem um pouco Itachi.Pediu a ele que se sentasse,e em seguida sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

Orochimaru era um velho amigo do pai de Itachi,os dois se ajudavam e por isso,hoje Itachi também é conhecido de Orochimaru.

Um gemido - não muito forte,mas angustiado - foi ouvido próximo à sala,ecoando de maneira sinistra.Orochimaru sequer piscou.

- Uma alma muito atormentada,não há como controlar,e muito menos isolar tal som horrivel.Depois de um tempo nos acostumamos.

- Vim aqui fazer lhe uma pequena pergunta - O caçador parou um pouco - Em sigilo é claro.

- Em sigilo?Por algum acaso já deixei você na mão? - Orochimaru se sentiu um pouco atorduado com tal comentário

- De certa forma você poderia entender errado.Mas sua resposta poderia também ser mal interpretada se chegasse ao ouvidos de errados.

Orochimaru voltou com sua cara série de sempre e começou a ouvir o que o garoto a sua frente tinha a lhe dizer.Itachi respiro u fundo,tentando não demonstrar seu desconforto naquela cadeira dura.

- Como anda a segurança aqui? - A cara do doutor passou de série para de enfurecida.

- Não acredito que veio até aqui para perguntar se "a segurança aqui está boa"!É lógico que está!"

- Só estava perguntando... - Continuou Itachi - porque nessa madrugada encontrei nas ruas uma garota em profundo transe.Minha suspeita foi que ela tinha sido tocada por um necromante,mas não é facil saber se a insanidade é natural ou relacionada aos necromantes.Então eu achei que ela poderia ter fugido e...

- Posso garantir que não é esse o caso. - Interrompeu Orochimaru furioso - Nosso sistema de segurança é à prova de falhas.Nen hum paciente fugiu,mas posso ver com meus colegas de outro sanatório,se alguma garota fugiu.Poderia me dar a descrição dela?

- Ela tem aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos,cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos-escuros. - Mentiu

Orochimaru anotou tudo o que o caçador lhe disse e fechou o bloco de folhas sobre a mesa. - Vou procurar,se encontrar pode confiar,irei te avisar.

E assim Itachi,já não aguentando mais aquele lugar,se despediu-se do doutor,agradecendo-o e se foi através de uma carruagem.


End file.
